Zarya Kane and the Demigods of New
by brittlovesyou
Summary: ON HIATUS! It's been three years since Percy Jackson saved Olympus from the Titan King Kronos and a lot has changed. What will happen when Percy finds out he has a sister and she happens to fall for a certain demigod while at camp? M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been three years since Percy Jackson saved Olympus from the Titan King Kronos and a lot has changed. What will happen when Percy finds out he has a sister and she happens to fall for a certain demigod while at camp? Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

**

**Zarya's POV**

So it is officially the craziest day I have had in my entire life! First off this guy named Chiron said that I am a demigod. And that is why this big ass Minotaur thing ran right through my gym class in the middle of a game of basketball. Thank gods that Junior was there to get me out of there and to this camp called Camp Half-blood. So now I am here and I find out that Junior is actually a satyr, go figure.

"So diner will be in an hour Zarya so just follow Junior here to get settled in the Hermes cabin until your God parent claims you" Chiron said. _Claim me?_ What is that supposed to mean, do they not want us or something? Oh well, no time to dwell on that now.

"Junior wait up dude"

Junior stops just a few feet in front of me, "Sorry I am just trying to stretch my legs some, wearing fake feet and shoes is not an ideal thing at all!" while shaking his furry legs which is quite funny to see.

"Haha, yeah I would think so!"

"Well let's go giggle pants so we can make it to dinner on time!"

"Okay lets go"

As we were walking through camp I saw some of the most amazing yet strange cabins. They were all shaped in a horseshoe kind of way and there were campers pilling out of almost all of them, well except for four cabins where only two had campers coming out, well more like one out of each. That's weird.

Well Junior takes me to a cabin that is a brown color with a caduceus over the door.

"Well this is where you will stay until your God parent claims you"

"Thanks Junior so who is the head of this cabin? You guys do have heads of cabins like in regular camps right?"

"Of course we do, its actually Travis and Connor Stroll. They are brothers and both the oldest and best in their cabin, both sons of Hermes." That's cool, I get to be in a cabin where to brothers run everything! Not! Gods this is going to suck!

"Oh and you might want to be careful around them cause they like to play pranks on just about everyone here and they will probably try to flirt with you since you are a new girl in camp. It pretty much happens to all new girls who come to camp. Just be careful and don't take all of their jokes too personally, it is just how they are." Junior says after we head into the cabin and find my bunk. I put all of my belongings on my bed, which isn't a lot since I was at school at the time, then we start to head outside.

"Cool, so are we headed to dinner or what?" I ask as my stomach starts to go crazy. "I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast since that stupid Minotaur had to interrupt my class just before lunch! Ugh!"

"Okay well lets go then, I wouldn't want to deal with you if you don't eat soon! Hahaha you always seem to be super cranky when you're hungry!"

"Haha very funny Junior." Rolling my eyes while following him to the pavilion where dinner and I guess all of our meals are supposed to be had. I wonder if my God parent will _claim me_ tonight? That would be some good news for sure!

* * *

**AN: Soooo what do ya think? Its my first fanfiction so I am totally down for having lots of reviews good or bad! It means a lot to review since it will make this story that much better! Thanks for reading!**

**Brittlovesyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zarya's POV**

As I follow Junior to the pavilion for dinner I was truly amazed. Each cabin had its own table that pretty much matched the look of their cabin. There were some satyrs and naiads at all different tables. It was pretty much like any school cafeteria except its outdoors. There was a lot of chatter going on and it was cool to see the tables all-mingling together. The food smelled amazing and it seemed like this would be one of the best meals I have ever had!

As I walked into the pavilion it became dead quiet. I guess news travels fast of a new demigod at camp. It was awkward trying to listen to Junior describe each table and where to get food and the offerings to the Gods and the rules for the tables as well. It seemed that all eyes were on me at all times until finally Chiron saved the day by clearing his throat and telling everyone to go and get their meals.

Junior showed me where I would be sitting and introduced me to Travis and Connor. "Well who do we have here Junior?" One of them asked.

"Travis this is Zarya Kane and she will be staying with you guys until she gets claimed." So I guess that one is Travis.

To say that the Stroll brothers look alike is like telling Achilles that he looks like Hercules. They both are tall and muscular but Travis has a stockier build than Connor like a lacrosse player, while Connor is built more like a track runner leaner and less built for contact sports. They both had the same brown hair and brown eyes but they styled their hair different. Where Connor's was slightly in his face and wavy, Travis' hair was short and spiked.

"Hi well its nice to meet both of you. And thanks for letting me stay with you guys until I get claimed. It really makes me feel less of a weirdo I guess."

"Yeah no problem Z, its cool that I call you Z yeah?" Connor said as he stood up to give me a hug, which was kinda nice.

While giving him a hug in return, "Yeah you can call me Z it's totally cool."

"Sweet well lets go get us some grub cause I am STARVING!" Travis shouts at us as we start laughing and talking on our way to get food.

I started to fell like I was going to have to wait another day to find out whom my Godly parent was but was surprised when and how it happened.

As I got up to give my offering to the Gods I scraped some food in and as I was about to say a thanks to Hermes for letting me use his cabin until I got claimed a huge bluish green ring of smoke started circling me and then just above my head a huge green smoke trident hovered.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I couldn't even move because I was afraid that I did something wrong. Everyone at camp got all eerie quiet again and I was really close to flipping out because I had no idea what was going on.

"Zarya Kane please step to the center of the pavilion." Chiron said as he stood up from his dinner. I was a nervous wreck for sure, my hands were all sweaty and I was surprised that I didn't drop my plate of food throughout this shenanigans. As I slowly walked to what I thought was my death (at the time) I looked at the ground the whole way.

"Well campers, it looks like Percy has a new roommate." Everyone cheered as I looked up at Chiron with what must have been confusion written all over my face.

"Zarya this means that you have been claimed as a child of one of the Big Three, Poseidon is your father." Chiron said as he patted my back and took me to my new table where I sat across from Percy, whom I guess is my half-brother.


End file.
